The Path of Warlord
by Kaspis
Summary: Pre HBP. Deciding to actually start fighting on his own for a change Harry with some help from misterious teacher starts to learn how a true war should be fought. no slash no pairings yet. DarkHarry Smart.Vold
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All the important info is in the end of this chapter. (So you have to read it in order to see the other useless stuff that I wrote.)

Disclaimer – I own everything. That's right I am J.K. Rowling. All that time I was actually a 16 year old dude from Eastern Europe……..yup that's me……yeah……

* * *

Silence. All that could be heard around was silence. One could stand still all he liked and all that he would hear would be his own heartbeat. But there are very little men who are brave enough to stand still here. Here where night was always welcome and where happiness was a thing long forgotten. Where only animals that could be seen were the crows. A place ruled by those who only wish to rest. And rest is what they do. Forever. 

The night has fallen on one of many graveyards in England. The full moon was barely seen thru the clouds that covered any trace of the stars. And that little light that got through illuminated the old tombstones covered by dirt. There were no longer traces of he ground in which those who have passed away rested their earthly bodies. Only the said tombstones marked the places where they lay. But that was not to be seen tonight as a thick mist covered the ground. But what one could see was a building far away in the background standing on the very edge of the graveyard. An old manor that was long abandoned by its inhabitants. Or so it would seem. Suddenly out of nowhere it would seem a crow flew above the tombstones. Its dark shape landed on one of the many crosses that stood here. Its eyes focusing on another shape. One that was not very active but also as much alive. It was a figure of a man wearing a dark hooded robe. None of its features could be seem as it stood without moving in front of a tombstone. If one would listen carefully he could hear quiet words coming from the figure. It was merely a whisper of the wind spoken in an ancient language that was lost in the sands of time long ago.

The figure stayed still with its eyes closed and words coming like a river from its mouth for almost an hour. But it did not feel the time. It was too focused at its current task to feel it. It sensed only himself and what he was saying. It could not afford to make a mistake now. It was almost the end and it had to make it perfect. Now after such a long time the words slowly became louder and louder. Every word having more passion than the one before it. With every word the sky became even darker than before as the clouds covered the moon until there was no light left. And then the chanting stopped. The figure still stood there this time concentrating on something else rather than the words. After a couple of moments without even opening its eyes it spoke again. This time in English and louder than before. And though there was no one around its words were directed towards someone. It's voice so dark and powerful that it could make hairs stand on the back of your neck. And yet it sounded pleased with something. But with this kind of vice it was never a good thing.

"Arise all those who have been sleeping, gather your flesh and step foot on this earth once more. Let your presence bring death and destruction to your enemies. I command you the armies of the undead!" The figure shouted the last sentence rising his white and bony arms up slightly from his sides its face still remaining hidden under the shadows of the hood. And as the last word was spoken a wave of power went to all the direction from that figure. For a few moments it seemed that nothing was happening but the figure stood there without moving. Then suddenly the ground began to shake as rotten limbs rose from it. With leaches already devouring the rotten flesh and with grey matter that was once bones dark figures rose from the ground. Covered by mist their figures were barely visible in the dark night such as this but their moans and screams carried throughout the land warning everyone who would listen about their presence. As they slowly rose with the help of their barely functional legs and arms the dark figure stood there enjoying his work. It took him such a long time to prepare for this ritual and it costed him even more of his strength but it was worth it. His weak but numerous peasants have arrived. A powerful, unstoppable force that would turn everyone who they encountered in one of their own.

With a look around the figure lowered his hands and waited for his army to be ready completely. With falling limbs and peaces of tissue they turned to him looking at him with their dehydrated and empty eyes ready to for fill any task given no matter the cost. After all they were nothing more then empty shells of those who walked this earth. And without having will of their own or any emotion whatsoever they were perfect destruction force. The lone figure in the middle raised its hands towards the hood. Slowly taking it he removed it and revealed a snake like man with burning red eyes and split pupils. Such a figure that most children saw in their most horrible nightmares stood there with a pleased expression on his face. The powerful Dark Lord will soon bring fear to the hearts of his fearless enemies.

* * *

Many miles away in a place that was normal like no other a boy woke up sweating from the horrible nightmare that he just had. Frantically looking around and trying to gasp the situation at hand out hero named Harry Potter finally realized that he was in his own bedroom. No not bedroom more like his personal prison for the summer. Every summer he came here against his own will and every summer he waited for the time when he can get out of here. But this time he knew that it was rather unbelievable for him to escape early. With all that was happenings Harry knew that he won't be allowed to move somewhere where he is "not safe". But on the other hand how could he doubt the decisions of someone like Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard who ever lived. So shaking himself off from these thoughts Harry threw the sheets off and stood up from his bed. Looking around he realized what kind of mess his room has become, newspapers lying on the table and some of them on the floor, books and clothes randomly thrown on the floor.

It was only the first week of the summer and Harry seriously had nothing to do. So deciding that he will clean his room a bit later he went to his table and after finding some parchment and a pen he wrote a quick message to the Headmaster. He told him mostly about what he saw in his dream but at the same time asked him if he could go to Diagon alley to buy some books for his summer homework. Of course that was a lie but he just wanted to go somewhere and maybe buy a book about defence against the dark arts or something. After all since he has learned his destiny he needed to prepare himself. So folding the parchment he went to his owl Hedwig and gave her the small note. As she flew off into the dark sky Harry looked at her after leaning against the edge of the window. Since it was now open wind blew into his room rising random peaces of paper and swirling them around. Thinking about how his life sucked Harry signed and pulled himself up. Deciding that there was still nothing better to do this early in the morning he fell back in his bed and after a couple more random thoughts fell asleep again this time not dreaming anything.

When he woke up again the sun was already high in the sky. With the unbelievable effort Harry pushed himself off from his bed only to notice the mess that was still around. Remembering that he told himself to clean it yesterday Harry groaned and pulled himself out of bed. Grabbing the first pair of jeans that was on the floor Harry put them on and after finding the first oversized black t-shirt Harry started to cope the mess that was currently his room. After a couple of hours and a couple of full trashcans Harry sat on his bed again and looked at his room. Now at least he could see the carpet. With another sign Harry decided that he deserved something to eat and since it was now almost lunchtime he stood and went to the kitchen. Apparently Dursleys were out somewhere since it was Sunday and the school year ended a week ago. So while chewing on his sandwich that he made jut now Harry had time to reflect about all that happenings in his life.

First off his godfather was dead. He was the only family that Harry ever had and that was just painful. Although Harry did not show it at least too much he was sad about it. Also he learned why exactly he was so special. The prophecy that was made by what it may seem the most incompetent seer possible that he was forced to kill a very powerful adversary. Harry knew that the man was powerful but hoped that he still could use that _Priori incantentum _trick to his advantage once he will get to duel him again. Yeah Harry decided that it should work. Them maybe with Dumbledore's help he will be able to win.

So still thinking about his plan Harry only noticed an owl flying towards the window. As the window was open the said owl had no problem whatsoever in approaching Harry. One would be vary about opening unknown mail which might be cursed or a portkey but Harry being his Griffindor self never though about such things. After all true griffindors feared nothing. But luck was on his side today even more than he though and the letter was from the Headmaster Dumbledore. The letter written in his usual perfect writing did not say much about his last nights dream, offering no explanation whatsoever. It just said that the order was working on it but it can be that Voldemort send him another vision in order to make the light side believe that he had more forces than in reality and make them scared. That was the general idea of the letter which was hidden beneath nice grandfatherly words and clever sentences. But there was one thing in the letter that Harry liked. It was the fact that Dumbledore allowed him to go to Diagon alley and do some shopping. Of course there will be some protection arriving to ensure that he will be ok. They will be at his house tomorrow morning so Harry had to be ready.

After finishing reading the letter Harry gave a bit of his sandwich to the owl and let her rest for a bit Harry went upstairs while finishing his sandwich. He threw the letter into the pile in which all the letters from his friends were. Some of them not even opened since in the last week they only said the same thing. Always telling him that it was not his fault about what happened to Sirius and that they were sorry that he can't come around this summer. It was just irritating. So Harry having nothing better to do anyway started doing his homework for the summer. He started from the charms and worked for the rest of the day only coming out to eat or to the bathroom. After finishing charms essay he did transfiguration and heard how his relatives come home. But not caring too much bout them he worked further. And since he showing no interest in them they in turn let him be. Harry worked late into the night but managed to finish transfiguration and even write a bit of history homework. The subject itself was rather interesting when not tough by the ghostly professor. After finishing all this Harry went to take a shower and after about 15 minutes crashed in his bed falling asleep just as he touched the pillow.

The next day came quickly and the sound of an alarm awoke Harry. Looking around he remembered that today he had to go to Diagon alley and that his protection should arrive shortly. He did not like to go with them but he did not have a choice after all. So getting up and putting some jeans a t-shirt and a baseball cap on Harry sat near his desk and looked through the window. He knew that there was no one at home well except maybe for his cousin who was still sleeping. His uncle was at work while his aunt was probably shopping. He did not really care. So once he heard popping noises outside he presumed that his escort has arrived. They have apparated into the backyard where no one could see them. Quickly putting on a pear of shoes Harry went thereto see his escort. It consisted of Moody, Tonks and two unfamiliar people wearing auror uniforms. Those two only nodded their heads while Moody's first action was to aim his wand at Harry and test him if it was really him. After he passed the test and a couple of verification spells he finally could greet them.

"Hi guys so how are we going to get to the alley?" Harry asked in a friendly manor.

"A portkey have been provided to us by the ministry. They also sent these two once they heard who it is for." Moody said more to himself while pointing at the two aurors behind him while Tonks only nodded.

After about a couple of moments and one uncomfortable ride later Harry found himself in the apparition point at Diagon alley. And the first thing that Harry needed to do around here was to take some money. So as they started to walk through the crowd of the alley which was not as big because the school year was not starting soon. The problem was that while Moody and Tonks who were unnoticeable due to charms by Moody and 'natural talent' by Tonks the two aurors attracted too much attention. But by some luck or by charms that Moody placed on Harry while he was not looking no one recognized him and passed it off like a patrol or something. So entering the bank first thing that Harry noticed was that security was much tighter then before. He noticed gobbling guards armored with deadly weapons standing all around and watching the customers. He even noticed a couple of strange looking goblins dressed in black robes and with peaces of cloth on their faces making only their eyes visible. They stood in the dark corner and looked at main hall.

"Those are goblin warlocks." Whispered Moody as he noticed Harry looking at them. "They are the masters of goblin magic that is oriented in destruction and killing. It takes five aurors to bring one of those down." Moody said looking at them carefully as if they could attack at any moment.

Hearing that Harry only nodded looking at them with wide eyes. If they were so powerful no wonder that goblin rebellions often ended with wizards satisfying the demands of goblins. But shaking these thoughts off after noticing that Tonks told the two aurors to stay here and watch their backs. After they agreed Harry and the other two went to the nearest goblin and after giving him the key to his vault they were escorted to the wagon and after a short but rather extreme ride later they found themselves in front of the Harry's vault. And so as the goblin opened it, Harry walked in with a calm pace with a simple bag in his hand. The two order members saying that they will wait outside began to talk about something in whispers. Ignoring them Harry looked around his vault. It was just as he remembered. Only the amount of gold lessened over the past five years. But only by what it seems by an insignificant amount.

As Harry opened his bag and began taking random coins a couple of them slipped and fell down on the rest causing a domino effect. Piles of gold fell and the sea of galleons and other coins spread through the floor of the vault. But Harry was not moving. Something else attracted his attention. Apparently gold piles that were in the middle were placed on a little platform three by three feet wide and a couple of inches tall. But that was not what attracted Harry's attention. On it was a dark cloak thrown on it in what it seems in a careless manor. It was what is seems ripped in a couple of places and was all dusty while its black color has faded over time. But that was not the thing that attracted the most attention. On it right in the middle of the platform laid a golden mask. The problem was that you could only tell it was a mask by its shape. That was because it had no holes for eyes nose or mouth. It had a smooth surface that was not cracked or dirtied in and way. It seemed that it was just placed here while the cloak was here for quite a while. Harry looked at it for a couple of moments not understanding how it could have gotten into his vault. It could be Voldemort but goblin protection was too powerful especially now. Plus it seemed that the mask it was placed here a long time ago.

Forgetting about being couscous Harry bet his knees and extended his hand towards the mask his fingers reflecting in its surface. Harry heard voices in the background which belonged to Tonks and Moody but for some reason they seemed so far away and so not important. And as Harry's fingers finally touched the mask something happened. Something not good. Harry suddenly felt weak as if all of his strength was just sucked out of him. He realized that he had almost no magical strength also. He was just so tired. The space around him started to blur as if he was moving too fast to see it and after a couple of moments Harry closed his eyes and fell out of consciousness.

After what it seemed an eternity Harry slowly opened his eyes. He still felt weak but at least he had enough strength to stand. So standing up and shaking his head Harry looked around only to realize that there was something desperately wrong. Everything seemed much darker than before. It seemed that the light from the torches was barely able to light the entire vault. More than that Harry turned around to find that there was no one there. His two bodyguards have disappeared along with the goblin and the cart. After a moment or so Harry realized something else. The vault was empty. There was no money on the ground and he clearly remembered that he fell on them. Then after a closer look he realized he was incorrect. There still was something in the room, the same platform with the cloak and the mask on it. It was lying there as before so Harry decided to look at it later and since the door of the vault was open he turned around to leave. That was something that he would soon regret.

Just as Harry turned around the black cloak began to move. So silently that Harry never noticed. At first only the edges of it like it was the wind that was causing the movement. But it was a vault beneath the earth. How could there be wind? Then slowly the mask began to rise and cloak as if he was attached to it followed still fluttering in the non existent wind. The mask still facing up rose to about six and a half feet above ground with cloak now fluttering as if there was someone inside it. It was no longer dulled or dusty but black as the night itself and completely fixed. Some random peaces of cloth that were attached to it also fluttered in unison with the whole cloak. Suddenly mask tuned forward the hood of the cloak covering the rest of the head. One could tell that it was looking at Harry even though the mask had no eyes. At that point Harry has almost left the vault and just as he was a couple of feet from the door he felt that something what watching him. But once he turned around there was no one there. Thinking that he is going crazy Harry signed and turned around to go for the exit.

But it was defiantly not his day as he saw a dark figure with golden mask blocking the exit and looking straight at him. One could practically see the dark aura around it as its cloak fluttered around its non existent body. Once a moment of confusion passed Harry realized that this is not a friendly creature and with went for his wand only to hear a silent whisper "Too slow…" Then the figure moved. It movements were like nothing Harry ever seen. The figure practically glided towards him but with such speed that Harry only saw it once it stood to his right looking at the wall behind Harry. Newt thing Harry knew was that something grabbed him by his throat and spinning around once threw into the wall in the far side of the vault. The thing he noticed before collision that the figure never extended its arms to grab him. It was even a question if it had any. But then he hit the middle of the wall and began to fall leaving the trail of blood on the wall. Deciding to go for his wand again once he landed Harry looked at the figure again only to be disappointed. It stood right in front of him and at that moment Harry felt something powerful holding his throat. His feet were barely above ground. Harry looked at the figure and saw that in the mask's reflection he was being held by a hand that was covered in a black glove and a black sleeve. And yet once Harry looked at the space between the figure and himself he found nothing there.

"Are you one known as Harry Potter?" a calm voice asked from what it seemed somewhere around the room. It sounded mostly like an echo of one. And there was no source of it. But Harry understood that it was the figure in front of him asking.

"What do you want?" Harry spat out with all the malice that he could manage. He was confused slightly tough. If this was a servant of Voldemort then why was he asked him his name?

"I wish to know are you Harry Potter." An echo answered the way that it seemed it did not notice his tone. And yet its iron grip was still present.

"Yeah so what?" Was the answer. After that there was a moment of silence. Harry felt how the figure analyzed him. After a second Harry felt his mind being entered and for about a coupler of seconds' random things flashed in front of him seemingly in a random pattern. After that Harry was about to say something when echo sounded once more.

"It seems you are telling the trough…" It said and then after a moment of silence it spoke again. "Mr. Potter, tell me, do you like chess?" it asked.

"Wha…?" Harry said not understanding why anyone would like to know that. But remembering that this guy just went through his brain he decided not to lie since there was no point. "No." he answered simply. It was true. Even he did play with Ron he never really was into that game. But then he realized that he just made a mistake. Something invisible but also very hard and fast slammed into his stomach making Harry cough out blood. And yet the figures cloak never moved indicated that invisible arm has just hit him. After all invisible objects never passed through other objects right?

"No Mr. Potter." The voice said simply "It is your favorite game. You will practice it every day learn its rules and play. Do I make myself clear?" And since the hit was rather powerful Harry not even thinking about it nodded. With that the voice continued. "Now Mr. Potter please tell me what do you know about the one known as Tom Riddle." The figure finished. With that Harry looked at him and spoke after spitting the blood that was in his mouth.

"A madman, who kills innocents and who will be defeated sooner or later." Harry answered as would any other Griffindor. But that was not the answer the figure expected to hear. And he let Harry know that with another hit. Right now Harry's blood has already reached the floor. With another cough from Harry the figure spoke again.

"Mr. Potter I did not ask you what you think about him… I asked what you know about him." Figure said this time slower than before making sure that Harry understood him. After a moment or so Harry spoke again random facts that he could remember.

"The heir of Slitherin… able to talk to snakes… has rich followers… is the most powerful dark lord of the century…" Harry said and at this point not remembering anything else.

"Good…" The echo said and to Harry's surprise the grip disappeared.

As the figure stepped back a couple of feet and Harry fell on the ground. He held his neck for a couple of seconds since it still hurt. Then he raised his eyes up to see the figure simply standing or floating there its cloak moving like dementors. Since he was on the ground Harry by using sheer power of will got up and looked at his attacker who stood there without moving. Deciding that it was his chance Harry grabbed his wand and sent a stunner the figure's way empowering it with all the hate he had thinking that now he won. But to his surprise the stunner went towards the figures chest and went through the cloak and exited through the other side of it hitting the wall behind the figure and leaving a big crack in it. After that Harry stood there shocked… this man in front of him hand no body…it was just that mask and a cloak. With that though the figure spoke again.

"So much power… and yet no control at all." It said in a musing voice. "And what are you going to do now Mr. Potter?" The figure asked apparently daring him to so something. With the last sentence Harry could only stare as the hole in the cloak slowly began to fix itself. As if it was alive it began to move and close the two holes in the process. Then getting out of that state Harry quickly though about what he should do then an idea came into his mind and he quickly shouted _incento._ Flames shot from his wand aiming at the dark figure. But as they were only a feet away from it its cloak began to move even more and a tornado like wind shot from the ground carrying ancient dust that was there. Flames hit the wall of wind around the figure and the two powerful elements battled between each other. Harry put all of his emotions in this attack and even with such an elementary spell the effect was rather good. But due to his wounds he could not mach up to the far more complex and powerful spell. And after a moment or so the wall of wind began to advance pushing Harry's flames back. Half way through Harry heard the figure speak and realized that it was an incantation.

"_Talea ventus…"_ A silent echo said and suddenly the wind instead of pushing the Harry's attack back became more concentrated and sliced right through it sending little flames left and right. Only thing that Harry saw was how a gush of wind left a deep mark in the ground while coming at him. After that pain overwhelmed him and he fell on the ground. His want still in his hand, most of the upper body clothing torn into peaces and a scar running from his left shoulder to the right side of his torso, blood coloring the floor around him into dark red. Harry was in too much pain to see. But he did hear the figure that has just defeated him speak. More to himself but still.

"Bad reaction time… no quick thinking… no analytical mind… limited number of spells… horrible physical condition… and he is supposed to be the savior. This is going to be hard…" The voice signed and then it seems that something fell on Harry's chest something smooth and hard followed by the sound of something small like ashes or sand falling on the ground. After that Harry felt that ting on his chest began to melt and enter his wound. Then travel through his body and up to his mind. Once it reached it the pain stopped and darkness surrounded Harry. He once again fell unconscious.

* * *

After unknown amount of time Harry began to return into consciousness. Slowly but surely all the senses returned to him and first thing that hit him were the voices. The sounded so far away but were closing in. at first he could not make out the words but after some time that changed and he realized that someone was calling his name. He heard another voice in the background casting spell after spell of unknown nature. At first Harry did not understand why it was so but then he felt that he was not standing since his feet were not touching anything. Instead he felt pressure on his back. But why was he on his back? He could not remember. And why the surface that he was lying on was so rocky. After a couple of moments of these questions suddenly all the memories came crashing down on him. The mask…. The figure…. The fight…. He remembered everything. But then why was he here? Was he dead? No that could not be so his back hurt too much for this to be heaven and not enough for this to be hell. So he was probably alive. But then he remembered being hit by that curse if it was actually a curse. He could not live after a hit like that. So what the fuck happened?

After slowly opening his eyes Harry looked around. There was Tonks above him looking at him with a worried face. To the other side there stood 'Mad eye' holding his wand and muttering some incantations until he saw Harry come back to the living world. The lowering his wand he wanted to ask something but Harry sat up and looked around. The whole vault's floor was covered in golden coins which explained why he was uncomfortable. But then the idea hit him. he looked towards the middle of the vault only to see an empty platform. No mask, no cloak, nothing. As if they were never there. But how was that possible. More than that he was lying on the wrong side of the vault. Harry remembered perfectly that he lay on the far end of the vault and not near the entrance. Then deciding to know what happened and open his mouth to speak.

"Well this is interesting. Could anyone tell me how I got myself on the floor?" The words that came out of his mouth were not his. He did not want to say that! He wanted to know about the mask and he wanted to tell them about the duel and the figure in the dark cloak. But for some reason in the last moment his words came out different. Even his expression was different. Instead of being worried and anxious to tell them what happened his face was curious and innocent as if he generally did not know anything. But that was the thing that freaked him out most. The thing that scared him was that he knew that he was doing these things on his own free will. He knew that he was in control and that no one else controlled his actions in any way. This was downright scary for him. Even more he felt that even if he was in control something was way off.

"Well we only saw you bending down to reach something and then you well on the ground. But we managed to wake you after a couple of moments." Tonks said looking pleased with herself while Moody only nodded still looking at him with thoughtful expression. But Harry to his outmost surprise and shock decided to only nod and get up. So the moment he was sure that the attention of his minders was not on him he touched his chest only to find it completely untouched. But deciding to look at it later our hero using a couple of sweet words and innocent look on his face has led the two of his bodyguards out of the vault and into the cart and after that into the Diagon alley. Although there was still one thing that he noticed just before he exited the wizarding bank. He noted an interest in the goblin warlock eyes as he passed them by. As if they saw something that he didn't and he could have sworn that they did not give a fuck about him when he came in.

Many hours later the boy-who-lived fell into his chair at privet drive number 4. He has just returned from his shopping trip and when his protection disappeared he had time to look through what he has bought. A bunch of books abut random matters that attracted Harry's attention, a couple of quills and a couple of bottles of ink, random little things that were completely useless, and…a chess set? He did not remember buying that… but the digging deeper inside his mind he did remember that he did. But something was not right about that moment. He took the chess set without even thinking and forgot that he did the moment after that. But how was this possible Harry though. He did remember how that figure in his vault told him to do learn to play chess but why did it want that Harry did not know. But then since he had nothing better to do Harry placed all the figures in their places and while looking at the them he for some reason looked at one of the white peasants and since the board was not charmed moved him forward by two squares. Once he did things once more went out of control for Harry.

His room suddenly felt really cold and only a moment Harry realized something really, really fucked up. He was back in that empty vault. This time with his chair and table with all the newly bought books which were on or beside it. Another problem was that he could not move. It seemed that his body was stuck to the chair and completely not listening to him. When Harry looked up he saw that opposite of him near the other side of the table stood the same black figure that he encountered before its cloak still billowing in the non existent wind and the golden mast covering his face looking at him. Harry froze I fear. He did not know what will happen know. Was it going to finally kill him? If not then why was it here? Harry knew that in this state he won't be able to put up a fight like he did before. So preparing himself for the unknown Harry waited.

"Your move…" came the same quiet echo. And Harry at first not really understanding noticed the figure was no longer looking at him. It was looking at the chess board that was reflected in its golden mask. Harry in turn also looked at it and saw that one of the black peasants also moved. At first looking dumbly at the board Harry considered his options. Of course he could just scream shout and try to free himself but right now there was no point. He did not know how he got here so only option now was do as he was told. Realizing that he could move now Harry looked at the board and after a moment or two moved another peasant. A moment passed and one of the black peasants was pushed forward by the invisible force. And so the game commenced. It took a little more than an hour to finished but in the end Harry was completely defeated. The thing was that it seemed to Harry that he was winning the game all the time. But then in the very end the table turned and suddenly every single seemingly random peace that his opponent placed in a random way became a part of one powerful mechanism to bring Harry down and it did not matter if Harry had more peaces since none of them saved him when after the third move his king was executed.

"You have lost…" The figure spoke second time in the duration of the whole game. Harry still looking at the board trying to understand where he made a mistake could only nod. "Do you know why you lost?" The figure asked looking now at Harry who quickly looked back. This time the figure did not make hostile movements so Harry decided to actually listen and shook his head. "You lost because you believed that you were winning." The figure simply said its quiet echo of a voice making the sentence sound more mysterious than it already was and seeing Harry's confused gaze the figure continued. "In order to win you have to destroy the king. That must be your final goal. That must be something you have to be willing to sacrifice anything for. And yet Mr. Potter you even when you knew that you still concerned yourself about little insignificant paces that I had. They distracted you from your main goal and that is the reason you lost." The figure explained. Harry in turn could only nod.

Then slowly the board began to change. All the peaces fell in their places once more but now they started to change also. They slowly began to have faces. Harry clearly saw that in the opposite side of the board the kind had snake-like face with a twisted expression. Near him a queen gained so painfully familiar features of Belatrix Lestrange and so on. The peasants were some nameless death eaters wearing their masks and the rotting undead. Harry did not need to look and know what kind of faces his peaces had. Then the figure spoke again.

"Now let us play once more." The echo said this time sounding a little pleased with itself. Harry looked at it with wide eyes not understanding what was this all about. "But the rules are a bit different. From this moment on this is only a smaller version of the real board…" The figure said and then looking back at Harry. And only then Harry began to understand what this was about. "And yet this board is incomplete. There is one piece missing for the game to commence." The figure said and Harry noticed that there was one empty place on both sides in the line peasants. And then in the middle of the beard arose one peace. It was white and Harry saw his own face on it. "It needs to be placed so the game could begin…" The figure said its golden face looking at Harry and waiting. Harry realized what exactly this figure wanted him to do. And of course he took it and was about to place it in the light sides empty place when something happened. It was like a mind blast. Something like enlightening. But it was not Harry's. Harry only felt as the foreign memories, feeling, thoughts and theories began to flash before his eyes.

Most of these memories were his own but shown from the point of bystander. Only then Harry started to understand something. His first year when he faced off against the spirit of the dark lord. He realized that the tasks were too easy after all a group of first years with their spell were able to beat them. And he never actually fought Voldemort. It was his mother's protection hat did the whole work. Then he saw how Dumbledore suggests them to go save Sirius but did nothing to help them against the dementors. He saw how he fought against Voldemort but yet he did nothing more than hide or run. These and many more memories showed Harry the other side of events that occurred around him. Then showed him details that he never noticed before. Like why wasn't Dumbledore around when Harry needed him and only came afterwards to save him when most things were already done. Then within some speculations he heard the question why didn't Dumbledore tried to hunt Voldemorts spirit before or why he never warned Harry about what he had to do. Or never actually trained him.

He began to see that the most powerful light wizard alive was beginning to loose his edge. He made too many mistakes and missed out too many opportunities. He knew that he wont join the dark lord since the bitch that called himself the dark lord was just not Harry's style but he began to see that the old light wizard also was not a better option. He did not use opportunities that were present and he forgot that even the final goal mattered there still were single peaces that could grow stronger if encouraged or at least though about sometimes. But yet he has been forgotten in his cupboard for the 11 years of his life until wizarding world decided that they need their savior again. But what angered him the most was of course Dumbledore asking for him to save the world while doing nothing to help him and letting him 'enjoy his childhood'.

These thoughts were not his he knew that. But they were just that thoughts not some sort of control or anything else. Only to show him what he did not see before. And then the last thing that he saw was the sorting hat ready to place him in Slitherin. And the minor detail in that memory. The flag of slitherin with Latin words that meant smart, cunning, ambitious. But nowhere on that flag there was a saying that said that slitherins have to be evil. At that point Harry felt as if something in his mind cracked. His world was slowly beginning to collapse. He shaped himself to be the perfect Golden boy. Griffindor, brave trusting in superiors, believing in what he was told. And yet his own memories proved him that something was wrong with that. Something was wrong in this perfect picture where he was surrounded by friends looking up to his teachers and slitherins hiding from him in the corner all wearing death eater masks.

Another cracking sound…

Harry's eyes rose up to see the golden mask looking back at him. This time he was not afraid or weary around it. He knew that those memories belonged to the thing that wore that mask. Harry's eyes instead of being full of usual emotions were empty and thoughts focused instead of random. It seemed that whatever the chair was cursed with it was not working anymore so Harry stood up. Looking straight at the mask Harry extended his hand that was holding the peace that was representing him. Opening his palm Harry realized that the second crack was not in his mind. His palm was full of white dust. With that a smirk formed on Harry's face as the rest of his self induced illusion about perfect world came crashing down. Dumbledore was using him to rise his reputation and as a weapon to fight the dark lord, all that he was shown now only strengthened his belief in that. No he will not be so perfect no more. The perfect golden boy has just been crushed by the much more powerful, smarter, and stronger slitherin who was locked up in Harry's mind so long ago.

"Good…" was all the echo said before the chess board vanished and the two of the stood in the empty dark vault.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his face devoted of any emotions and eyes looking at the figure in front of him analyzing it.

"You will find out in due time. It is enough to say that at this point I am here to make a deal…" the echo said so calmly that it seemed that they were talking about quiddich while drinking tea.

"You got my attention." Harry said. Many would not make a deal with someone who has almost killed you but now he noticed something that a self righteous Griffindor who attacked anything that may have resembled dark was too stupid to see. He made the first move. He provoked the fight by drawing the wand first.

"Very well. You already know what kind of power I weald Mr. Potter. I have no problem in sharing that knowledge in exchange for some things that I require." The figure said not giving away too much information.

"What can you offer and what exactly do you want in exchange?" Harry asked. He was not going to make a deal without knowing all the conditions.

"I have power over two elements to be more exact they are wind as you already witnessed and much more destruction force, lightning. I also can teach you to control a little of different magic. Chi it is the magic of the body allowing you to push your body to its limit and far beyond. I also weald some knowledge about dark arts and blood magic. These things should be enough for the first deal. And what I want of you Mr. Potter is a body. Not yours but a body of a male preferable a wizard with more than average power levels." It finished with no visible emotion.

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked a little startled by the strange request. He expected to be asked money or some item but not something like that.

"This is not essential information Mr. Potter. You do not need to know that." Was a simple reply. At first Harry was completely out of the track with these kind of answers but he quickly composed himself. After all a true slitherin cannot let his emotions get the best of him. Especially when you are doing business.

"What condition must body be in?" Harry asked.

"Alive, almost alive and not more than six minutes after death. Wounds do not matter. Nor do any after effects of potions, spells or rituals." The echo of the non existent voice said. Harry though about it for a second. Yeah he knew a handful of mutherfuckers that almost won't mind if they are used and if one of them is required for him to learn all these things than he did not mind one bit.

"Deal…" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Your training begins tomorrow." And with that said suddenly the space around Harry blurred and so did the dark figure in front of him and in a few seconds when it stopped Harry found himself looking at the wall while standing near the table. His chair that he was sitting on was just behind him. Not really understanding anything that has happened Harry fell back on it only to notice the chess board on the table. All the chess peaces were positioned like in his game with that dark figure. And his king lying on the board and reminding Harry that he was not that good…yet. Looking at the clock Harry noted that this time when he was in that place time did pass normally but since he was too tired to think further Harry simply went towards his bed and fell asleep the moment he hit it.

Harry's sleep that night was pretty good and not disturbed by nightmares but on the other hand it was just short. As most of the wizarding teenagers he was dreaming about some young mediwitches who were wearing very tight robes were treating his muscular body after he single handedly won the quiddich cup sharp pain suddenly overwhelmed him. Instinctively covering the place that the pain was coming from which was his stomach Harry opened his eyes that he was laying on the cold stone floor. Everything was rather dark and it took him a couple of moments to realize that he was in the same dark, filthy and empty vault. The dark figure that was standing a couple of feet from him with its usual mask instead of face did not move. The moment Harry wanted to say something he felt like being kicked in the face and cocked his head back spitting out blood.

"You are finally awake…" The figure said looking at Harry who was currently glaring at it. Without waiting for him to say something it spoke again. "I believe a little theory is in order before the actual training could begin don't you think so?" It was more of a statement than a question so Harry still leaning against the wall managed to get up and realizing that there was no point in attacking now Harry listened. "This is _Animus cella_ or soul chamber. Call it as you like. It is a place that I have created and is something like between the living world and the world of the dead. Only the one who is neither alive nor dead can create it with the magic of the living being. Namely yours, I borrowed some of it to make this place and the said amount will soon restore itself in your body." The being said and Harry remembered how weak he felt when he first touched the golden mask.

"But that does not matter now. In this place everything is possible if enough amount of power is put in it. That is why it seemed that no time has passed when we first met. But since neither you nor I do have enough power to sustain this state of unmoving time this should be enough." The being concluded Harry could not hold himself from thinking that if it was his magic that was used then at least it could make this place a little nicer. "More than that any wound that you will get here will not damage your real body since here you are a soul. At this moment your body is lying on the bed in your room. Here you are able to practice magic without holding back or without being caught. And yet any physical task that you will undertake here will do no good to your real body. So to say it shortly you are going to sleep, train, rest, breath and do everything I tell you to here except for physical training which you will do on your own in the living world. Also you will be allowed to leave for food and loo. All the other time you will stay here." Harry was now looking at the figure in shock 'this has to be a joke' he thought. He just changed one prison to another. "And if you wish to get out Mr. Potter all you have to do is…go…thru…me." The figure added with such sick pleasure in its voice that Harry realized that he did not change prison for prison. He just exchanged prison for hell.

And how right he was… For the next month Harry did not see anything else than his own blood. It appeared that since they had only three months to train the figure decided to make Harry learn no matter the price. So for every mistake Harry was punished. For every time he did something wrong he was punished if he made a mistake at the same thing twice he was punished even harder. Since in the soul chamber no real damage could be done and everything restored after some time the dark figure did not hold back on Harry. And every day Harry slept on the dark cold floor and only for a couple of hours for two days but on the third he was allowed to go to the mortal world and sleep as much as he liked and then return back. His physical training was also proceeding the same way. Every day in the beginning of his training Harry was cast back into the real world and had to run a couple of kilometers do pushups lift weights that he found in the attic of this relatives house and so on. After that he was transferred back to the chamber and his magical training began.

Differently from Snape who used the same tactics to teach except for actually harming the students Harry's mentor actually put effort in teaching Harry. And only when he failed after a careful explanation and showing how to do one or another thing he used physical mans to make Harry focus. And even if Harry used his Griffindor stubbornness to tell himself that this thing was evil and that he was torturing him instead of teaching the slitherin in the back of his mind knew tat this was the fastest way. So he never objected. His magical training began of the simpler dark arts. After a couple hour theories on them Harry understood that Dark Arts were different from light because they required full concentration and the lack of emotion. That went for any spell that was classified as dark except for the unforgivables who were completely emotion based. But after learning what more powerful Dark curses were capable of Harry decided that unforgivables should be though to first years since they required only emotion and the incantation.

But the true Dark Arts were so much harder. Harry was a failure at first no matter how many times he tried. Since he never tried in his whole life to hide his emotions doing so now was rather hard. But he tried again and again and again without mercy for himself he drained his magic dry only to sleep for a couple of hours and try again. Every evening his body was a mess with missing limbs, bruises, broken bones, burned skin and other extremely painful reminders how many times he has failed. But in the end of the month such training began to have results. His body was now rather muscular due to the merciless physical training that became even more complex and harder every day. His face also hardened and his features became cold like a true slitherins. Even his stance changed. From relaxed it became tensed and always ready. And yet with all these changed he never felt o weak. He started to get a hang of the simple dark curses and easy shields but once he did his mentor how he started to call him because the… creature refused to give him its name started to challenge him on the regular bases. And every duel ended exactly the same. Harry lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

And in the very end of the first month Harry stood in front of this mentor waiting for the next task when to his surprise he got something new. "You are finally making some progress. I think you should start on one of two elements that I can teach you. Since your body is not strong enough to handle the power that lightning has we shall begin with the wind. A little theory is in order I believe." Figure said and yet Harry did not even flinch. Because he trained himself to have as less emotion as possible he did that all the time in order to achieve better effect. "Elemental magic is different from regular magic because you only have to use a little of your power to summon the element. Once you do that the rest of your power goes into controlling it. Since you give that element your power and that starts a chain reaction. With every second it remains uncontrolled it absorbs the magic from the surroundings including the caster. That in turn makes it more powerful and dangerous. One must have great power of will and powerful magic in order to shape the element to his liking. But if you shape it into something powerful and capable of great destruction but loose your focus it will destroy everything around it even you until it has nowhere to take power from and then fades away." The dark figure finished in the usual emotionless voice.

After that the training began. Elemental magic did not require a wand to be used and so Harry once again began to gasp the concept of a new magic. After a careful explanation how Harry had to summon that precise element Harry began to practice. And differently from the Dark Arts where even the simplest curse was something that Harry had to fight for to learn elemental magic was rather easy thanks to his stubbornness and will that saved him from imperius curse. Using it Harry only needed a couple of tries to bend the element to his will and begin practicing with it. He also learned that incantations also help to shape it since they help one to imagine the effect of the 'curse'. So after a couple of days of exercise Harry was already a mid level wind elemental.

Couple of weeks into the second month Harry has received a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore. It appeared that the order for some unexplained reason wanted to move him in the Order headquarters. Not really understanding why Harry informed his mentor and after hearing that this was not something that could get in the way of training Harry began to pack all of his belonging. Only then he realized that he had so many books on dueling and defense against dark arts that he never read. But thinking about doing it later Harry collected his stuff and on the said hour sat in his room waiting for the 'protection' to arrive. Popping sounds outside indicated that they were here and taking his stuff Harry went downstairs to meet them. This time there were four of them, Moody and three seemingly new recruits. Since Moody wasn't the one for the talking he tested Harry with a few questions and after giving him a portkey the four of them disappeared.

Just before the portkey activated Harry could swear that he saw a rat looking straight at him from the edge of the neighbors' house…

'This can't be good…' He thought.

* * *

A/N: Ok boys and girls I am so not sure if anyone is actually reading this since you would probably finish reading press back and go find a story like 'To fight the coming darkness' by jbern to read instead of this one. But I do believe that there are people who will read this out of pity. : P

Ok enough for the whining now to the important shit. This story will be something that is rarely seen in this site. Here I will try to make things as much believable as can be. So Dumbledore won't be some sort of evil jackass who though that he had everything figured out and then Harry pulls a bunch of superpowers from his ass and become smart in like 15 seconds. That means that our most favorite dark lord won't be some sort of retard only screaming one curse to everyone around him while sitting in place and telling everyone that they are not doing anything. Seriously a guy couldn't have risen to such power just by ordering others what to do. Also the same goes for Harry. If you think that he is now capable of fighting the dark armies while proclaiming undying love to Ginny well that isn't happening. This chapter was mostly Harry's point of view so naturally he seems strong. But HE IS NOT! Actually he is about in a level of a simple faceless death eater But dont worry he will became stronger in time. And there will be no H/G romance too. That stuff simply sucks. It just does. I don't know is there going to any romance at all. This will probably depend on the public opinion.

Oh and the story mentioned above. Seriously go read it. I have taken some things from it. (Not all mind you. I though most of these things myself.) And I will have to confess that I did not ask the author since the sheer awesomeness of his fic makes me hide behind a concrete wall in order not to melt and die in horrible death. Plus I think that a chance that he reads this little thing of mine is so as large as a chance that Harry Potter will come here and use some hick ass dark curses on my ass because I did not ask jbern.

And if he does then I'll……………………… fall on my knees and bed for forgiveness. : P

So anyway. Review people. It's nice when you do.

Kaspis…


	2. Chapter 2

The rain mercilessly fell on the ground making bits of dirt splash all around. Even though it was a little after 5 o'clock in the afternoon the sky was dark due to the clouds. Such weather surrounded a manor that stood on the hill. To one side was a little town whit simple people living there and who did not really care about anything else except for their work family and the latest gossips. While on the other side of the manor as far as the eye could see was an ancient cemetery. The oldest tombstones dated back even a hundred and fifty ears ago. But now the said cemetery was so to say 'slightly damaged'. Because of the weather none of the townsfolk noticed yet but the graves were dug out and opened in a very brutal fashion some tombstones were damaged beyond repair and the fence surrounding the territory was practically torn into peaces. But when someone would see that no one would even suspect that the man who is responsible for such a horrible thing was closer than anyone could ever imagine. Right now he sat in the room located in deep basement levels under the old and as it seems uninhabited Riddle Manor.

All the last year his loyal follower with the help of some hired professionals worked to create an ultimate headquarters for the dark lord. He himself coordinated every single move and every single spell that was cast on this place and now after many, many hours of work the ultimate base was complete. With enhanced sleeping rooms, potion labs, libraries and many more useful things that could be found here the manor was the ultimate base of operations. And now the one known as Lord Voldemort sat in the most important room that only he and a couple of his most trusted followers could enter, The Throne Chamber. It was called that way because there was only one chair in the room. A dark stone throne positioned above the floor. On the walls of it there were runes drawn with blood of different magical beings and even wizards. Most of them represented wards and were directly connected with the place below the chamber the entrance of which was sealed so no one could sabotage them.

Lord Voldemort had the excessive knowledge of such things and he knew that ward were nothing more than a simple curses or charms designed to be cast on the building. But he also knew that casting them on a building required a lot of power and precision in order to curse every single millimeter so no openings could be exploited. Most of the pureblood homes were ancient and the wards there have stacked up over the centuries and many generations who wanted to add a popular ward of that time. So actually ward the building at once with more than 10 wards exhausted even a team of professional workers. So instead Lord Voldemort found an alternative. He ordered to not waist time and energy on the house itself. He told them to cast wards on amplifying crystals that are usually used by aurors to make their spell more powerful. And so the wards that were cast on those were much more powerful and protected the entire house instead of the said crystals who amplified their power. That way warders used much less of their power and were capable on creating a couple of different layers of wards with around 40 ward total. And all of them could be activated or deactivated from this room.

Lord Voldemort looked around. There were a couple of runes glowing red which indicated that wards were active. Those were the usual wards. The anti-apparation, muggle repelling, fidelius and so on. This was the first layer that was used to make this place attract less attention. After all if he turned on wards like _parietis incendia _which turned to ashes anyone who crossed their perimeter except for those who were already there when it was turned on would most likely tip off Dumbledore and the ministry about his location. No the dark lord was smarter than that. He also ordered his men not to touch anyone living in this town or the towns in 100 km radius. Anyone who breaks that rule would be punished. Voldemort would do exactly the same to them what they did to their victim plus a little more imagination. It is of course clear that no one even though about disobeying after the dark lord himself instructed them in the all-member meeting. This way it was almost impossible that this place attracted attention.

So knowing that the defensive part of the game was established he could now concentrate on the offensive one. As they say 'A true general only begins a war once he knows that he has already won…' So Lord Voldemort knew that before there could be any collision of the forces of light and darkness or any shit like that he had to make sure that their opponents would feel fear. He had to break their spirits completely and utterly. Such people like Beletrix could not understand that. She enjoyed killing and she also was good at it. But that was exactly where her use ended except for other, more… interesting things that she could do. And yet to war there was so much more then just killing. Over the past 70 years he learned that among other as much important things. He could not allow himself to forget that knowledge. His trips around many countries of the world showed him the most powerful dark wizards never made themselves known as such. And yet Voldemort realized that too late. But now it did not matter.

Now even if all the world knew him he was not going to fail. The trip to eastern continents has tough him how a war should be waged. One always had to start by making sure that in case of failure he has to have a way to escape. Then he had to make sure that his defensive positions were strong and could hold any assault form the enemy. And only then he could concentrate on the attack. And even the attack itself has to be very specific. You cannot just let your troops go into the battlefield hoping that they will kill more than get killed. No losses should be as little as possible. That's why at first you had to break the spirits of the enemy. And there was no better way to achieve that than to destroy their beacons of hope and light. A certain boy-who-lived should do the trick just fine.

That is why in the beginning of the summer he ordered all his spies in the ministry to find out where exactly our favorite hero lives. It took them quite some time but with a couple of bribes or well placed _imperio_ charms Voldemort's spies acquired a rather interesting piece of information. Last year there was a full wizardgamont assembly for a trial of breaking underage magic restriction. The accused was none other than Harry Potter. Once this piece of information was presented to Voldemort he remembered that when this law is broken the owl is usually sent to the offender. And since the ministry records every outgoing owl that means if they haven't destroyed those records yet it is possible to track down where a specific owl went. Giving the instructions to his minions Voldemort cursed the fact that Potters files were missing from the ministry. Dark Lord had a pretty good idea who was behind this 'disappearance'.

After a couple of weeks passed until his spies could dig up the information this old. But they were successful and the dark lord was pleased. He knew where the boy lived. But he also knew about the wards and other protection. No one could actually confirm that there was some protection since his men could not come close enough because of the protection that was always present near the house and the fact that they did not know where the house was. But now they could not since because Order will be alerted and Dumbledore would of course come to the rescue. And Voldemort could not risk and open battle with the old man. The outcome was unpredictable. And Dark Lord did not like to rely on luck too much. She had a tendency to be a bitch and turn her back on you on the time you most need it. No he will wait. He will wait and grow stronger. Then he will take the old man out.

But since he could not attack he will have to observe. So once the address was given he ordered his best spy. The little rat named Wormtail. He was a rather good for spying and assassination since the little rat actually was quite masterful with unforgivables and practically invisible when he wanted to be. So Voldemort decided to send him spying on from a distance. But then one day Wormtail came back and told something rather interesting. Potter has left his home with the guards and the rat using some tracking spell that allowed to find the place that they have apparated to. After going after them he only got to see how last of potters guard simply disappeared while walking straight into the wall. That made Dark Lord think and after a couple of moments in such speed that Wormtail couldn't comprehend what happened he was looking at the tip of Voldemorts wand.

Thinking that this was the end he closed his eyes and almost pissed himself but suddenly felt a powerful blast in his mind. As if a hole was just opened and suddenly the memories of what he saw came forward and froze there. Wormtail could not move and not really understanding what was happening simply waited. While at the same time the most powerful dark lord of the century stood in a frozen image where some unknown man walks straight into the wall and is starting to disappeared. But man did not interest Voldemort that much. He noticed something else. Something that made his snake like face twist into a smile. Now this was truly an interesting peace of information to have. With the same smile he focused and left the mind of his servant. When back in his body Voldemort looked at the rat who was now thanking the dark lord for not killing him. That was just annoying.

And now a day after he found what he wanted in Peter's mind and gave the orders the Dark Lord sat on his throne observing the magic around him. Oh yes Voldemort had more than one ability. He was capable of seeing the magic around him. Different magic types were marked with different colors and the symphony of colors helped the Dark Lord think. Yes today was going to be a rather interesting day. If things went the way he expected them to then he will deliver a serious damage to the light side. Finally deciding that it was time to proceed the Dark Lord rose from his throne and walked towards the door which melted out of the way for the master of the house. Dressed in a dark cloak that was equipped with everything he might need he moved through the dungeons and towards the underground portkey area. Today will be a good day…

* * *

And yet let us return to yesterday when the young hero, the living legend famous for…well living, appeared out of nowhere into the street accompanied by a group of rather hostile looking individuals. Moody with people who Harry did not know but who were obviously a part of the Dumbledore fan club portkeyed into the dark alley with their hands on their wands just in case something went wrong. Harry being the important person that they had to protect on the other hand looked relaxed and careless. Simply standing there with a suitcase and one hand in his jeans he stared at the sky. When Moody informed everyone that no muggles are present and no dark wizards are casting a killing curse so they were clear to move. With a sign that caused a couple of new recruits to stare in wonder Harry moved in the middle of a group towards the house of his now dead godfather.

Strangely though once he entered the perimeter of the first wards he felt them. The feeling was rather strange. He was never able to feel wards before especially when he spent most of his life hiding behind them. And now he felt the warm and strangely cozy feeling once he passed through. Deciding to ask someone about it later Harry still looking relaxed and even a little high walked to the door and waited for Moody to enter first then he followed. After him every single man in Harry's 'protection' went in and the door closed once the final one was inside. And yet none of them noticed the little man looking at them with curious expression on his face from another dark alley before turning around and disappearing silently.

Once Harry was inside he as always was subjected to the horrible torture from the Weasley women and Hermione. He was almost tempted to use his control over the wind to free himself but decided against it. After all he doubted it would actually work on them. After he started seeing the light in the end of the tunnel they released him and he only smiled. It was actually nice to see them. Giving Ron a 'manly' handshake they started to talk about not important matters and Mrs. Weasley complaining that Harry was still too thin for his own good pushed the whole lot towards the dining room. Actually looking forward to Mrs. Weasley's cooking Harry went in first and took a random place deciding to carry his suitcase up to his room later. A couple of moments later the lunch that was apparently already made was served and Harry began to silently eat listening to conversations all around while regarding the people assembled with the corner of his eye and was actually able to see some rather interesting things. Of course this was only because he called forward the snake that was called his soul.

Apparently the new recruits were fresh out of auror training and other places where they trained in different professions. Two of them were fresh aurors judging by what they said and the fact that they possessed two wands. One was in their holsters around the belt that Harry noticed when they were escorting him since one of their hands were always tensed and hovering around that place and the other attached to their left forearm. Harry saw it because they were too stupid to realize that wearing a robe with wide sleeves could expose the wand holster if you move that arm up too fast. But they were fresh so Harry did not blame them. He would probably make the same mistakes as them anyway. The one was trying out for a professional quiddich player since he was bragging about it non stop. And the other one was nothing that Harry could identify immediately. Moving on Harry saw four Weasleys behind the table. The known matriarch, Ron, Ginny who was thank god acting normal, and Bill the cursebreaker. That was not counting the future Mrs. Weasley Hermione. And of course there was Moody who was sitting in the end of the table looking at the two aurors and muttering something about incompetence.

But while Harry was analyzing the crowd his eyes were rather different. It was as if he was looking at them with piercing gaze reminding of the predator looking for a next pray. Hermione who was looked at Harry in exactly that moment was a bit startled since Harry never actually had this kind of look. But the moment Harry noticed her that look vanished and a smile appeared on his face before he continued to eat. Hermione just shook her head at that and deciding to forget all about it also continued to eat. And yet the man with the all seeing eye witnessed the exchange and once more gained a thoughtful look on his face.

After the meal everyone talked for a while and spent the rest of the day doing generally nothing. Harry only spent the day listening to the stories of others and talking when he was spoken to. The rest of the time he was looking rather unfocussed and lost in thoughts. It surprised his friends slightly but after he said that he had a lot to think about they took it as if he was still moaning for the death of his godfather. But actually he was just thinking through all the dark spells that he knew so far and trying to block out his emotions. It was a difficult practice when actually not casting the spells and things were complicated even more by a bunch of loud teenagers who chatted about things that not interested Harry one bit.

As the night fell on London and everyone either went to sleep or out of the HQ. However in the op floor of the house, in the dusty room that reminded a study sat a lone figure. Harry did not feel like sleeping so he sat on a comfortable chair in the far side of the room letting the moon shine on his face through the windows. In his hands he held a simple wooden stick that actually reminded a handle of a sword. He was tying a simple dark peace of cloth around it. It took him about an hour to do it and once he did the two ends of it were hanging loosely for a couple of inches. It was actually a handle. There was a mid level elemental spell that was called elemental sword. Yet Harry was not skilled enough to create the entire sword without harming himself so he needed a handle to create the blade on. All elements had this trick just that every element had different properties to it so the sword would also be different. While fire was the most destructive it was very hard to control, the wind was extremely hard to stop but at the same time it was almost useless in defense and so on.

As he was finished Harry decided to go to bed only to find that the room around him was changing. Already knowing what will happen Harry leaned back in the chair and watched as the dark vault materialized around him replacing the nice room. The moment the process has ended Harry moved his eyes a little to the right only to find the same painfully familiar dark figure standing to his right looking directly at him. "Yes?" Came a simple word out of Harry's mouth as he once again looked forward.

"Don't be too confident it might be your end." The voice echoed around the room.

"We'll see…" Harry said with a smirk standing up at the same time. He didn't have practice all day so therefore he knew what was about to come. He gripped the handle in his right hand tightly and prepared to grab the wand with his left.

"Let's see how much you have improved." Echo said simple as the wind started to appear around the figure moving the dust up. It was the first time since the first meeting when the two of them would duel in such fashion, before it was usually to prove a point or to show one or another attack. This time however Harry knew what he had to do. With one move Harry jumped forward without hesitation grabbing his wand and forcing the wind to start gathering on the tip of his handle. However since the fight was all out it seemed Harry was in perfectly screwed up situation because even with his progress in wind element he was mostly useless in any other forms of combat except of course the good old stunners. And his mentor of course was going to gently remind it to him.

Harry never made two steps as he was met by the sudden change in the air. There was no more wind around his mentor as everything stood still for a few seconds and Harry moved as if it was in slow motion. Then out of nowhere from the ceiling a powerful lightening shot down into the ground coming in just inches from Harry's left side. He was not prepared for this so in shock his first instinctive move was to jump to the right away from it. Yet it seemed that like in the chess his mentor could see all of his future moves even without intruding his mind. And so as soon as the move was made and Harry jumped to the right Harry only saw a simple flash of light coming towards him. It was one of the medium level dark curses that focused on creating a simple bolt of magic one foot long to act as an arrow. It pierced you and usually got stuck in the body. It could be blocked easily but a powerful and skilled dark wizard could cast ten or twenty of those in a matter of seconds making them hard to dodge.

Harry only felt it piercing his chest as he made a couple of steps backwards only to look and see a couple more coming at him. He tried to jump aside but as he did they caught him in mid air making him fly a little backwards and fall on the ground barely conscious his blood coloring the ground and the magical arrows. He was not able to lift his wand anymore. He knew that he has lost. Just before he fell into the darkness again he felt the arrows disappear magic fading into the air.

* * *

'_Cold… Why is it so cold?' _A thought crossed Harry's mind. It seemed that the temperature of the room was exponentially falling. The first thing Harry thought was that it was training time but then he realized he was sitting in a comfortable chair. Then why was it so cold? After a couple of minutes his thinking was interrupted by shouts. He could not make out what were they saying but a moment or so later one simple word hit him. Dementor…

It took him about a second to get to the door, another two to find himself running down the stairs, four or five to reach the first floor. And there he found himself in a middle of chaos. It seemed at this time quite a few order members were here and outside a demetor showed up trying to swallow a soul of some random muggle. And of course most of them being courageous selves did not hesitate for a second since there was no commanding officer to order them they just presumed that they must save the day and defeat evil even if it was just in a form of one dementor. As Harry went down the stairs by some miracle he went unnoticed by the crowd and was able stay and watch on the happenings. About twenty people jumped out of the Order headquarters and without thinking much Harry went after them only to find himself stopping inches away from the door where he threw a glance back and noted professor Snape sitting in the dining room with a cup of tea and a wand on the table in front of him.

It lasted only a moment but it was enough for Harry to realize how much of a lucky son of a bitch he was. The moment the whole lot of the 'good guys' made their flashy entrance some of them firing patronus while others just looked cool the dementor started to retreat leaving the muggle women on the ground. Harry stayed inside and watched the show. And then something went wrong. As one of the order members approached the woman in order to modify her memories she didn't even flinch as her right hand grabbed a little silver chain from her left wrist and she threw it one the ground with one move closing her eyes in the process.

No one was expecting anything like that so no one was ready when the little chain exploded sending a powerful flash of light to blind all those who have gathered. It lasted only a second, a second of blindness and chaos but that was enough. Out of nowhere it seemed a great amount of curses started to fly around and those were nothing that the Order of Phoenix would use. Harry got his sight back only to see a couple of new recruits running for the door. Yet the luck was not on their side as the last one got hit by a small violet beam from his left and after a few more steps fell on the ground with fear evident in his face as his body turned to ashes the moment it hit the concrete. The other two shared his fate as one lost his leg to something like the cutting curse and then the same curse took his head after he fell on the ground screaming while the last one became lunch for a lone dementor that they were so eager to destroy.

Only a couple seconds passed after the initial shock and fear that Harry experienced as he decided to go help those in battle. Yet as he tried to reach for his wand and move out the door he realized that he could not do it. He could not move at all. With a corner of his eye he only saw Snape putting his wand back on the table and continuing to sip on his tea. Harry only watched as the death eaters that created this ambush shot curses from the roofs, corners, or other places that it was hard to aim at. Needless to say it was all over in a couple of minutes. All twenty of the Order members that went outside were now dead or wounded beyond hope while the dark side only took a couple of loses and about a ten wounded. In the street you could hear the morns and screams of survivors. Those that were in the headquarters could not go outside or do anything since it seemed the death eaters were waiting for them. Looking at the general direction of the headquarters five of them stood with their wands in their hands. But even if someone did try to charge there was just a couple more members left in the headquarters not counting Harry and his friends with the Weasleys.

Harry just watched As the Death eaters came out of their hiding places still looking tensed. A compel of moments later something flashed down the street and the tall figure walked to the place where massacre took place. With four silent black figures behind him lord Voldemort looked around with a little smile on his face. His men did everything according to plan. He was sure that those left inside would call for back up soon so there was not much time. It seemed that the hero of the light side was either not here or had enough sense to stay inside. It was disappointing but even in this case the damage that they dealt to the Dumbledore's forces was rather good. With a commanding voice e spoke to his men around him.

"Gather the survivors they might have some interesting information. The reinforcements are coming so you have two minutes." With that everyone started to move gathering those who were still alive and attaching something to their robes. At that time Voldemort looked to the side where the invisible headquarters should stand. He knew that the protection around it will only become stronger after this incident but it will certainly do some good making sure that everyone knows about how strong his force is. Especially when this hits the news tomorrow.

A couple of moments later Voldemort as every other wizard with a little more power then none and two brain cells felt something coming forward sort of a magical wave that indicated magical means of transportation. They could try to fight them but Voldemort suspected that his little strike squad might be overwhelmed if Dumbledore comes with half of his little club while this was only a small fraction of his forces. Without waiting any longer he gave a signal for his men to move out and one after another as the order appeared death eaters disappeared. Voldemort with his four bodyguards were the last ones to go and they already saw some spells coming at them and a serious looking Albus Dumbledore e middle of the street. With the swish of their dark cloaks the death eaters were gone leaving only destruction and death in their path.

* * *

Ok to everyone who reads this… HELP!

I am seriously short on good ideas. So if you read this story and like it … somewhat … give me an idea what to write next so I won't start writing some stupid shit.

I will seriously read and consider every one of them.

And sorry short chapter for the same reason. Just out of ideas!!!

Thanks guys…

Till we meet again.

Kaspis…


End file.
